the_encyclopedia_of_examinations_in_hong_kongwikiaorg_zh-20200214-history
Paper 1 2014 (English version)
General highlight keywords use more connectives eg firstly, secondly….. multiple perspectives!! Eg In terms of economic perspectives/cultural perspectives prepare more examples remember to refer to sources** According to Source A '''寫埋出黎 Marker易睇d identify question types Do not use pronouns!! '''Paper 1 4分／6分 2 個points 8分 基本 3 個points 穩陣就4個 2014 Paper1 1a) identify the difficulties Skills 1.Highlight keywords in the question. e.g.HK government, demands, Source 2.Conceptualize the answer Concept words such as public order must be included in the topic sentence.*Simple and precise* Better to be in noun form Topic sentence examples: the low legitimacy of government is one of the difficulties for the hong kong government to govern Hong Kong. 3. Remember to refer to source A and use that as examples to illustrate your points. E.g. According to Source A, marchers asked the Chief Executive to stepdown.-->untrust i.e. give evidence from pictures in Source A *Describe the pictures (slogans) 4. End with a concluding sentence. E.g. Therefore/Thus/So.., low legitimacy of government is one of the difficulties for the hk government to govern hong kong Answers -'low legitimacy ' low credibility, hard to implement policies and cause low effectiveness could not gain recognition, lack of public support -'social conflicts' Society is divided into different groups e.g. political groups and different sectors Hard to get the majority support b) Reflected in Source B*****You need to refer to source B and take that as examples － Identify the two core values which are in conflicts in the first paragraph － Different stakeholders involved ( explanation) eg public and policemen Public order vs freedom of demonstration - Explain why they are becoming more serious/ not becoming more serious '-MAKE CLEAR STANCE!' Becoming more serious: -->rising numbers of demonstration more people were prosecuted--> more radical--> conflicts are getting more numerous Not becoming more serious: --> the percentage of public order events in which people were prosecuted is small *** Compare increase in number of public order events and increase in the percentage of the prosecution of people c) First paragraph: State your stance!! To a large extent, I do not agree/I agree……. Make Counter Arguments and Rebuttal Organization State your stance: To a large extent, I do not agree/I agree……. (+) Firstly, (+) Secondly, (+) Thirdly, (-) However, some may say that………. arguments (+) Nevertheless, it is still………. Rebuttal To conclude, to a large extent, I do not agree…. 2a) *could be time-consuming Best way - Identify the common criteria in order to compare the Sources A, B and C. 搵一個common criteria e.g. effectiveness, cost, emission of carbon dioxide比較 show multiple perspectives E.G.' sentence In terms of effectiveness, source A and source C does not support the statement while source B support.' For Source A, the carbon emission the carbon dioxide emission given out by coal is 40 times that by wind power. …….According to Source C, CLP estimates the wind farm will cut the emissions of more than 350000tonnes. This shows the high effectiveness in cutting carbon emissions. However, for Source B, … Refer to All the Sources and Take all of them as examples. Alternative way 每一個source開一段講 Example: Firstly, Source A supports the statement. According to Source A, the carbon dioxide emission given out by coal is 40 times that by wind power. …….. The lowest among all. 用邊一個方法都好 要避免同一個stance -->show multiple perspectives b) Campare the methods under common criteria Each of the two: 兩個都要講 同一段入面做比較 ''' Buying nuclear power from the mainland vs educating the public about energy saving habits vs building offshore wind farm 3a) Describe the pattern 1) Describe the overall trend first 2) Include numbers in your answer!! 3) Make camparison e.g, male vs female, different age groups Pattern 1. Male>Female 2. Younger groups occupied a larger proportion 3. Larger age -->fewer drinkers 3b) Explain the factors Skills Factors should be neutral Conceptualize and write in noun form. Answer 1. The situation that more males are binge-drinkers is due to the difference in family roles. àMen go out to work and need to communicate with their customers or clients //Women stay at home (housewives) 2. Hedonism(享樂主義) Social Meet/Talk with their friends more young people culture peer pressure//friends//recognition//broaden social circles 3. Awareness of health increases --> drink less 4. Release pressure-->by drinking alcohols -->heavy workloads/financial burden/working pressure